


On Love: Agape

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like seriously, major spoilers for ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short drabble based off of episode 10. Major spoilers!





	

Viktor was out taking a walk in the streets of Barcelona, watching the people that passed by. Some were hurried, talking furiously on their phones and others were alone just like him, enjoying the sun on a cool December day. Some were with their families, and he watched as kids screamed cheerfully as they ran circles around their parents who were trying their best to keep up. Others were with their friends, tourists and natives alike, they all seemed to enjoy each other's presence, laughing aloud whenever someone said something particularly funny. Others, Viktor observed, were couples, some young, some old, some in love, and some falling apart. He watched one pair in particular, as they stopped in the middle of the street. He watched as one of them pulled out something shiny, and that was when he knew. Viktor didn't spend any longer looking at them, he already knew what happened, if the cheers going off behind him were any clue. He continued his lazy stroll down the streets, feeling content in ways he'd never felt before. Content because for the first time in ten years Viktor has never felt more _alive_. Content because he now knows what it's like to be loved and accepted despite his flaws and imperfections. Content because even after convinving himself that he would never find someone to settle down with, and never thought that that someone would be Yuri Katsuki.

 _No,_ Viktor thinks. He's more than content, he's in _love_. Viktor never thought he would be, after years of rejection from his family, his peers, and several of his 'fans'.There were times where he felt like deciding to become Yuuri's coach was a stupid decision, that he wasn't good enough, that he was only being selfish by possibly not only tarnishing his own reputation that he and Yakov had worked so hard to build, but Yuuri's as well. But it was that moment when he choreographed both Yurio's and Yuuri's short programs that he realised that maybe he was finally doing something right that wasn't skating and looking pretty. He wasn't lying when he told the both of them that they both needed to do the unexpected, for Yuuri to skate to Eros and Yurio Agape. However he was lying when he said that it would be a waste of time trying to put the meaning of Agape into words. The truth was, he didn't know. No, he thought he had hidden that softest part of him, the part that loved _so much_ it hurt, away for the longest time. So long that he forgot what it felt like, until a drunken Yuuri came tumbling into his life that one GPF banquet, unknowingly sealing their fates. It was with Yuuri that he began to learn what agape really was, Yuuri who generally fumbled but managed to light roaring flames of emotion into everyone he meets. Yuuri who was kind, gentle, and who managed to point out Viktor's flaws while remaining so understanding and patient. Just as he had unlocked the Eros within Yuuri, Yuuri had unlocked the Agape withing Viktor. 

Viktor walks up to a place that overlooks the sea and stops. He can't help but look down to hide a smile threatening to break out of his face as he plays with the new weight on his right hand, remembering how Yuuri had rushed to the jewelry store to buy the both of them rings, how shocked he was the whole time while he stood watching the whole exchange. Sometimes Viktor still can't believe how Yuuri manages to surprise him time and time again, but as he lifts his hand up to admire the way the sun shines and bounces off his new golden ring, Viktor decides he made the right choice when he became Yuuri's coach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos/ comments if you enjoyed! I'll start writing some more for (and editing) the Joy to the World series tomorrow so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Tumblr: kinkshamingonice


End file.
